


The Truth Revealed

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, I accepted that years ago, I am fully aware one of my OTPs for this show is problematic, Kivacest, M/M, Spoilers for Kiva 42 and 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga tells Wataru what truly happened to Mio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanons for Kiva are long and complicated, but one of them is that Wataru is bisexual and Taiga is pan and they have a relationship, fully aware of the...complicated consequences. 
> 
> This fic takes place sometime after Kiva ends, when they are about to get married and Taiga realizes he needs to tell Wataru something important.
> 
> It also fixes one of that series' many, many, MANY plotholes.

"Wataru…" Nobori Taiga began, his voice soft as his fiancé, Kurenai Wataru, sat on the windowsill, lost in his thoughts. "…Wataru, I need to tell you something."

 

 

"It's Mio-san's birthday today." Wataru murmured. "…I made a cake for her." He gestured to the cake sitting in front of the picture of Mio they had in their living room. "I hope she enjoys it."

 

 

 

"About Mio…"

 

 

"…I wonder if she hates me."

 

 

"Hates you for what?"

 

 

 

"For what I did to her. It's my fault she's dead, remember?"

 

 

"Wataru, she doesn't hate you."

 

 

"Why? She should…"

 

 

Taiga finally exhaled and came to sit across from his love, wiping tears from those big brown eyes. "She could never hate you. You know how much she loved you…" Taiga paused and prepared himself for what he had to say. He'd been keeping this to himself for far too long. "…and you…she…" A breath. "…Wataru, you didn't kill her. Bishop did."

 

 

 

"What?" Wataru looked shellshocked. "What did you just say?"

 

 

 

"I said you didn't kill her. Your kick was not enough to hurt her…but Bishop's power was. He killed her for falling in love with you and made you think you did because he figured you would… mentally fall to pieces and never recover."

 

 

All the color drained out of Wataru's face.

 

 

Silence fell between them. It wasn't the reaction Taiga had been expecting. 

 

 

 

"…I thought you'd be happy." Taiga murmured. "I mean, it doesn't bring her back, but….you have no reason to feel guilty."

 

 

 

"Why would I be happy about that? Why would I ever be happy when Mio-san is still dead?!"

 

 

"Because she would want you to be happy! She would want both of us to be happy!" Taiga took Wataru's hands in his own. "Wataru, listen to me. And listen to me carefully. Mio loved you. I know she did. She would want you to be happy, even if she's not here. It was never your fault…it was mine for being so arrogant and possessive and for not telling you sooner. Please. Don't cry anymore."

 

 

 

Wataru sniffled and then buried his face in Taiga's shoulder, crying. 

 

 

 

As he looked over Taiga's shoulder towards the cake, he realized that Taiga was right. Mio would want him to be happy…even without her. Just as he was about to say something, he saw something that made him smile just a little.

 

 

 

Mio was standing near the cake, a big smile on her face. She blew out the candles and took a slice. "Thank you, Wataru-san!"

 

 

He smiled at this.

 

 

_Happy birthday, Mio. I love you._


End file.
